


New Asgard

by Dibsanddabs



Series: ThorBruceWeek2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: Thorbuce Week, Day Eight: Home // Spark“Hey,” Bruce said, holding up the small pack of dehydrated rations he’d grabbed for the two of them. “You look like you’re thinking about something. Anything I can help with?”Thor smiled at Bruce as he finally turned, grateful for the offer even though he shook his head. He came to sit with him on the bench at the side of their small, sparse room.“Nothing that can be helped, I’m afraid.” He said softly. “I was simply thinking about Asgard.”-Thor has lost his home, but can he find another one alongside Bruce?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: ThorBruceWeek2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540546
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	New Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> It's the last day! This has been really fun and who knows, maybe I'll write some more thorbruce in the future
> 
> As ever, kudos and comments appreciated

Thor heard the door behind him, not bothering to turn and see who had entered. He knew it would be Bruce, coming to find him so they could eat together before retiring for the night. 

“Hey,” Bruce said, holding up the small pack of dehydrated rations he’d grabbed for the two of them. “You look like you’re thinking about something. Anything I can help with?”

Thor smiled at Bruce as he finally turned, grateful for the offer even though he shook his head. He came to sit with him on the bench at the side of their small, sparse room. 

“Nothing that can be helped, I’m afraid.” He said softly. “I was simply thinking about Asgard.” 

“Ah,” Bruce said. “I’m sorry. That must be hard.” 

“It is hard to believe it is truly gone. That I cannot turn around and simply go back… It is similar to after my mother’s death, when I continued to think that I would turn a corner and bump into her even though I knew she was gone.” 

“You knew it in your mind but not in your heart.” Bruce said. “It’ll pass. It’ll settle in eventually.” Thor nodded slowly, his gaze fixed on his hands. 

“The realisation is slowly dawning on me that I have lost my home. Asgard can continue through it’s people, but that doesn’t mean the place I called my home has not been destroyed.” He spoke carefully, as if trying to process the words as he said them. He took a deep breath, looking forward at the blank wall on the other side of the room. 

Bruce took his hand, squeezing it gently and letting him have a moment of silence. He couldn’t tell if it was a moment of mourning, perhaps it was closer to a moment of contemplation. A moment to wonder about the shift in Thor’s world.

“You know, your home can change. You can make a new one, if you want to.” He said. “Not just a place to settle the rest of the citizens, a place you can truly make into a new home.” 

“While that sounds pleasant, it is hard to imagine anywhere becoming a new home for me after all this time. A settlement, a new Asgard perhaps, but I’m not sure it could truly be a place to call home for me.” Thor leaned back, shifting his feet out in front of him. “Too much has changed.” 

“Maybe.” Bruce said. “Or maybe the fact that so much has changed means a new home is what you need. You still have people around you who love you, who’ll stay with you. And that’s really what a home is in the end. Somewhere you feel love and safety. It might take a few years. Maybe decades in your case. But I wouldn’t rule it out right now, while the wound is still fresh.” 

Thor sighed softly, leaning against Bruce and drawing comfort from the contact. 

“Once again you speak with wisdom beyond your years. I suppose I should keep an open mind, it just seems… unlikely at this moment.” 

“I know.” Bruce said, leaning his head against Thor’s. “But I’ve felt more at home with you than I have in any house I grew up in. Out here in a bare room floating somewhere in space, further that I ever imagined I’d get from where I was born.” Thor turned to him and Bruce smiled sympathetically at him. “You’ve lost a lot. I don’t expect you to feel anything like home any time soon. But it could be there, if you look for it.” He leaned in to kiss him on the cheek softly before letting go of his hand to open their rations pack. He pulled out an unrecognisable cube of something food based, offering it to Thor. Thor took it, chewing on the cardboard texture. 

“We will try to make a home for Asgard. Perhaps I will find my home along with it.” 

-

Bruce looked over as Thor walked into their small rented cabin. He stoked the fire, hearing the comforting crackle wood, sparks flying here and there among the flames. He rubbed his hands together, holding them out to the fire to warm up. 

“How did it go?”

“Very well.” Thor said, shucking off his coat and brushing the snow from his hair. “Establishing a new nation of people is certainly not simple, especially given that these people are not of this planet. There are many intricacies still to be worked through, but it seems that we can begin more permanent construction on buildings as long as we respect the Norwegian landscape. We’ll need to pick somewhere near existing transport links, but there are a few option. Although I think many of the Asgardian people have become quite comfortable in their host homes.” He chuckled, moving forward to Bruce’s side and wrapping an arm around him. “How have you been?”

“Talking to the rest of the team, trying to get some work done. It’s a good thing the internet’s pretty good here, I’m doing just as much done as I could have at a desk in New York.” Bruce teased. “I picked up a few ingredients, I thought it would be nice to cook together tonight. I’m lucky so many people here speak English, or I have no idea what food I would have ended up with.” 

“That does sound nice.” Thor said, but his voice was a little off. Enough that Bruce turned away from the fire to face him. 

“Are you okay? I can cook if you’re tired.” He said. 

“No, I would love to cook with you.” Thor said with a soft sigh followed by an attempt at a warm smile. “What were you talking to the others about?”

“A few things. What it’s like here, a bit more about what space was like, what our plans are for the future.” Bruce could see the earlier enthusiasm leaving Thor, although he wasn’t quite sure why yet. 

“And what are your plans?” Thor asked, his eyes gazing down away from Bruce. “Surely they are asking about your return.” 

“Well they’re asking about both of us, when we’ll be in America.” Bruce frowned as Thor let go of him, walking to the edge of the room rubbing a hand through his beard. He was growing his hair out again, his beard with it. “I didn’t make any plans for us, I said I’d have to talk to you first.” 

“Bruce, I’m going to be staying here. With my people. This is going to be our settlement and I cannot leave them.” Thor sounded like he was holding back, not saying what he really wanted to. “You are welcome to return whenever you want.” 

Bruce moved over to Thor, putting a hand on his arm. He squeezed gently, trying to comfort him in some way from whatever was upsetting him. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed you’d be ready to come with me. I can go by myself and tell the others that you’re busy. I’m sure there’ll be more visits one day, once you’ve got your people settled.” Thor’s head picked up, turning to look at Bruce. 

“Visits?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Bruce said uncertainly. “Probably just for a week or so, enough to pick up a few more of my things. What were you thinking?” 

Thor let out his breath as a humourless chuckle, shaking his head a little as he ran a hand through his hair. The length was awkward but it would grow.

“I thought you were intending to return home. For good.” He said, relief clear in his voice. “I thought you were leaving me.” 

“Oh Thor,” Bruce breathed. “I am definitely not leaving you. I don’t want to, ever. I’ll learn Norwegian, I’ll buy some better coats, I’ll work out how to fit in here. I can make it work to stay with you. You’re building a home for your people here and I want to be a part of that.” 

Thor leaned in to kiss him, hastily with a hint of desperation at the edge of his touch. He pulled Bruce close, just to feel him. After a second he pulled back, keeping his eyes closed as he pressed their foreheads together instead. 

“I assumed you would leave. Eventually at least, if not today.” He cupped Bruce’s jaw, holding him close for a moment as he let his heart steady. 

“You’re building something here.” Bruce said. “You’re building a place for your people. A home. And I can’t imagine being anywhere other than home with you.” He smiled, pulling back to open his eyes and look at Thor. Thor smiled, moving his hand down to Bruce’s shoulder. 

“Then let us build our home together.”


End file.
